


Snowed In

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Humping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Whatever are Harry and Draco to do when they get snowed into their cabin? Draco has a few ideas...





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Just some porn. Because I wanted to. :)

“God… Brrrr!”

Harry shivered exaggeratedly as he finally managed to shove the front door of the cabin open and step back inside. The fire flickered wildly with the wind that blew snow all over the floor. Snuggled down beneath a couple of thick blankets before the fire, Draco scowled.

“Close the bloody door, Potter.”

“It is closed. Grumpy shit.”

“I reserve the right to be a _grumpy shit_ – as you term it – purely due to the fact that I almost lost my fingers to frostbite this morning,” Draco huffed, his voice slightly muffled by the blanket fort.

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco _hadn’t_ nearly lost his fingers to frostbite. What Harry recalled – and he was absolutely certain that his memory couldn’t be faulted on this – was Draco tripping over his own feet as the snow piled in the first time they had tried to open the door of the cabin. The snowstorm the night before had been fierce, packing snow up as high as the eaves of the cabin, meaning that Draco had been inundated with the entire night’s worth of snow when he had finally managed to yank the door open. He had been sulking beneath the blankets in front of the fire ever since.

“How does it look?”

Shedding his soaking wet coat as fast as he could manage, Harry glanced over towards the fire. Draco’s eyes and fringe were visible from the blanket nest, but nothing else. Harry grinned as he cast a quick drying charm over his clothing.

“It’s still disgusting out there. I’d say we’ll be here for the next few days at least.” Finishing drying his clothing and hanging his coat up, he made his way quickly over to the blanket nest. “Shove over.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “Make it quick, Potter. I’m cold.”

Rolling his eyes again, Harry grabbed the blankets and raised them just high enough so he could slip underneath. He expected to be surrounded by the heat of a warming charm the second he snuggled in next to Draco, but was surprised to discover that Draco hadn’t been lying: he was a bit cold.

“No warming charm?”

“Well, that’s what I have you for, isn’t it?”

There was a warmth to Draco’s tone that had Harry smiling. The lounge Draco had commandeered for his nest was comfortable enough, but a little on the small side. Not that Harry was complaining about that at that moment. He wrapped an arm over Draco’s ribs and pulled him close as Draco resettled the blankets around them.

“What did you have in mind?”

Draco’s breath was hot on Harry’s neck as he nuzzled in. “I don’t want to take my clothing off. Too cold.”

Harry’s smile turned immediately to a wide grin. “Any more requests?”

Draco took Harry’s earlobe into his mouth and sucked for a few seconds, causing Harry’s eyes to slide closed. The huff of Draco’s breath against his neck sent goosebumps along Harry’s skin. He tightened his grip around Draco’s ribs, pulling him closer.

“Warm me up, Harry.”

The growl that Harry let out had Draco chuckling. Keeping them both beneath the blankets would prove a challenge, Harry knew, but he was certain that he could manage it. Tightening his grip even more, he rolled towards the back of the lounge, trapping Draco beneath him. Instead of continuing, Harry took a few seconds to just look at Draco.

His dark blond lashes were long enough that Harry could see them whenever he blinked. His grey eyes – dark and stormy so often when others were around – were a soft colour that Harry was convinced held a touch of pale blue. Leaning down, Harry brushed their lips lightly together.

Draco’s lips were definitely one of Harry’s favourite parts of him. Soft and pink, they so often tasted of the sweet, milky tea that Draco favoured. When Draco tilted his head, Harry claimed them in a proper kiss. He couldn’t help smiling as the taste of the tea filled his mouth, sending memories flooding through his mind: Draco sitting on the balcony of their London flat in just his black trousers and white button-up shirt, Draco snuggling down next to him on the lounge in Grimmauld, and Draco standing at the sink in their kitchen, dressed in only one of Harry’s old t-shirts all raced through Harry’s mind. In each of the images, Draco’s hands were wrapped around his favourite teacup. He couldn’t help chuckling as Draco wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

“What’s so funny?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed at Harry, causing his laughter to continue. He rested their foreheads together gently.

“You and that bloody tea.” Harry felt Draco raise an eyebrow rather than saw it. “I really can’t imagine you without it, you know.”

“So nice to know that I shall be remembered for something, even if it is just a love for tea.”

“Mmm…” Harry shifted a little so he could begin to nibble the side of Draco’s throat. “Because no one will ever remember the brilliant, charming, intelligent, _sexy_ man that you actually are.”

Draco wriggled beneath him. “Harry–”

“No one at all.”

The tiny huff of breath Draco let out as Harry latched onto the pulse now beating erratically in the side of his throat sounded embarrassed. It caused Harry to let out a chuckle. He had always had a knack for embarrassing Draco. Not on purpose, of course, but inadvertently. Even the slightest hint of affection – whether in public or private – had the ability to have Draco squirming. Harry grinned once Draco finally settled again.

“Except me.”

Draco let out a slightly shaky breath. “Harry…”

Raising his head from Draco’s throat so he could meet his eyes, Harry smiled. “I love you, Dray.”

He didn’t give Draco time to respond. Reaching down, he slid his hand into the top of Draco’s pyjama pants. He was already half-hard, and the touch of Harry’s fingers caused his breath to hitch.

“Ha-rry…” Draco’s eyes slid shut and he bit down on his bottom lip, pleasure clear in his expression. “I – I…”

Mumbling a lubrication charm, Harry continued to move, not giving Draco time to catch his breath. He leant down and brushed their lips together, smiling when Draco’s lips parted. The taste of the sweet tea flooded him again, this time enhanced by a groan that vibrated through him. Moving his hips in time with his hand, he began dry-humping Draco’s thigh.

Pleasure threaded its way down his spine as Draco’s nails dug into the small of his back and his hip, holding him close. His mind swam a little as Draco’s hips jerked in his hand, letting him know just how far along he was. Increasing his pace, Harry ground his cock against Draco’s thigh, his breath coming in short pants. He wasn’t going to last.

“Dray…” Resting their foreheads together, Harry bit down on his own lip, trying to hold his orgasm back. “Draco…”

“I…” Draco tilted his head back, his entire body tensing. “I – I… _Fuck_ …”

Harry finally let go when he felt Draco’s release coating his hand. Shuddering through his orgasm, he didn’t realise he was holding his breath until Draco brushed a finger down the side of his face.

“That good, huh?”

Harry let out a tired-sounding chuckle before collapsing down on top of Draco. “Mmm, you have _no_ idea.”

It took a few seconds of panting before Draco responded. “Oh, I think I might…”

Harry let out an amused sound instead of responding. With his body relaxing post-orgasm, his mind was slipping away a little each second, dragging him towards sleep. He was nearly asleep when he heard a soft whisper.

“Love you, too.”

He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. “I know.”

He felt Draco tense a little, before taking a deep breath and letting it out. “Right. So…”

Harry squeezed an eye open, trying to get a read on Draco, despite his face being pressed into the pillows of the blanket fort Draco had created. “‘So’?”

“So, that means you’re up for a second round, right?”

Unable to prevent it, Harry let out a surprised laugh. “Affection for sex, then, is it? That’s nice.”

Draco’s hand thumped down on the small of Harry’s back. “I’m already getting the sex, you moron; I don’t need to trade my affections for it.”

Harry hummed as Draco shifted beneath him, spreading his legs a little. Despite everything, he could feel his body reacting again. Much slower than before, but still, there was no denying his cock’s interest in a second round. Tilting his hips forward and nuzzling into Draco’s throat, he let out a breath.

“Draco?”

“What?”

There was no way Harry could miss the touch of irritability to Draco’s voice. He nibbled on Draco’s earlobe for a few seconds before responding.

“I do love you.”

Draco huffed out a breath, somehow making it sound like he was rolling his eyes at the same time. “ _I know_ ,” he stated in a mocking tone, throwing Harry’s words back at him. “Happy now?”

“Yeah, I think I am.”

Draco moved, flipping Harry over and sliding down his body. Settling in, Harry’s eyes slid shut again. Perhaps being stranded out here, covered in snow, wasn’t going to be such a bad thing, after all.


End file.
